


Hope will be found

by ItzZaira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of creation Inktale Sans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not my story, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: This story is a continuation of a story called "a new hope"THE STORY IS NOT MINE. It belongs to SkylerSkyHigh and Tereox_XFirst chapter is an explenation.I have asked permision if I can make an ending to the story, but if the original owners want me to delete this, I will.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	1. Explenation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts).



So.....

You know the story called "A New Hope" by _SkylerSkyHigh_ and _Tereox_x_?

They have announced that the story won't continue.

Which is why I want to do this for them!!!

They have inspired me into writing, and have given me so much inspiration!!!

Also, they put time and effort into their stories. They didn't need to, but they did!!!

That is why I want to continue this story for you guys as a gift.

I have asked permision to make an ending to the story, so I guess I will try to continue it with the information they have given us in the last chapter.

**IMPORTANT**

If _SkylerSkyHigh_ or _Tereox_X_ want me to delete this, I will. The story is theirs, not mine.

**The story does not belong to me!!!**

Also, the characters _Rebel, Alae, Mystic, Razor, Data_ and _Mage_ belong to SkylerSkyHigh and Tereox_X!!

Also,

 _Ink, Blueberry, Dream, Nightmare, Dust, Cross, Horror, Fresh_ and _Error_ don't belong to me either!!!

**NOTHING belongs to me!!!!**

But so, I will try to continue the story from where it was left of. **If the original owners want me to delete this, I will.**

I hope I can get a bit close to the original story, and I _highly_ recomend reading the original story "A New Hope"

Sadly I can't place links for some reason -_-

But you can klik on the names that says gift for!!! 

(I am so sorry for my clumziness)

For the people who saw my DeviantArt, I won't place this story there.

I guess thats everything I needed to say, so I hope you enjoy, and I see you guys next time!!!


	2. 3 months later..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make it a bit easier for myself, I did a time skip 😅
> 
> 3 months later..

**3 months later..**

Things has been going better. Sure, Error was still in medicaltale, still in the hospital but still. He was doing better.

His wounds were still there ofcourse. But not near as bad as when he went in the hospital. His mind.. still damaged, but then again, better then before. He didn't have as much night terrors anymore. His panic attacks were also less now, and he trusted everyone around, the new recruits included. He sadly still had panic attacks when hearing Ink's name.

The gang still destroyed au's. Not as much as before though. For some reason, Ink was starting to create.. less?

Alea knew why. He had often tried to tell the gang. He had met Ink everyday in the same au for the past months, and he could see Ink was very tired. Traumatized. But why? Was it because he thought people were using him?

Alea knew not everyone was using Ink. Dream for example. What would Dream want for him?

Then again, Dream was a guardian. But just the fear of being used shouldn't give panic attacks this bad...

Alea sighed, and closed the book he had been reading. He was thinking about the creator. For the past months, Ink hadn't given him more information other then the fact he had almost no control over the au's. But atleast Alea seemed to be helping him..

Dust looked up from the couch. "You are thinking about _him_ again aren't you?"

Alea sighed, but nodded anyway. Dust rolled his eyes.

"Look, I get it if you don't like seeing people hurt. But Ink was the one to hurt Error." Dust said, getting up.

Alea looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Medicaltale. Doc says Error is improving a lott." Dust said with a smile. "Just waiting for Fresh and Cross."

Then, a portal opened. Cross and Fresh walked inside. Cross had a strange orb in his hand. "Hi Dust!! Hi Alea!"

Alea smiled. "Hello Cross. Hi Fresh."

Fresh smiled a shy smile. "Hello.." over the past months, Fresh had become less shy around them. 

"Ready Dust?" Cross asked. Dust nodded, and turned to Alea. "You coming?"

Alea sighed. "Can't, its time for me to meet Ink again."

They all went very stil. "Good luck." Dust said with a cold voice, and walked through the portal. Cross shot Alea a look of concern.

"You're doing great!" He said with a encouraging smile, before taking Fresh's hand, and walking through the portal.

Alea sighed. He created his own portal, before walking through.

~~~

There was a knock on the door. "Error?" Came Cross' voice.

Both Nightmare and Error looked up. They smiled once they regonized the voice. "Come in Cross." Nightmare said.

Cross, Fresh and Dust walked inside. They all smiled at them. Over the past months, Nightmare spended more time Error.

"H-heY guyS." Error said, smiling at them. He looked a lot better. Some bandages had been removed after a couple weeks. The bandages on his right arm was gone, so were the bandages on his feet. He had gotten some new red glasses, what really suited him, and helped him see much better.

"How are you feeling?" Dust asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Cross and Fresh sat on the second bed.

"B-betTeR." Error answered. He really did feel better then before.

"Thats really good!" Cross said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Came Doc's voice.

"Ofcourse." Doc walked inside, some bandages and cleaning medicine in his arms.

"I came to change your bandages." He explained. Error sighed a bit. He didn't like it when that happend.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to make sure your wounds don't get infected." Doc said. The others, exept Nightmare, got out of the way.

Doc slowely walked forward, before taking of the bandages on his arm.

~~~

Alea looked up when he heard a portal open. The creator walked through. He seemed a bit shaky, but not as distant as before.

"Hello Ink." Alea greeted. Ink sighed, greeted back, before sitting down.

So today would be silent again. Alea didn't mind. If that helped Ink, he was happy to be here.

He got the book he had been reading before.

Ink curled up, clutching his paintbrush close. Alea noticed the looks he got from the creator, but he didn't mind. He guessed something must have happend if Ink is like this again.

_earlier_

_Fate was very unhappy, and kept screaming at him. Another au had been destroyed._

_Ink didn't have the time to get to that au. 7 other au's had been attacked at the same time. All 8 of the au's got destroyed._

_It was his fault._

_Again._

_And now Fate wanted him to replace every single au. When he stuck to copies, Fate had become more angry, to make something original. His mind hurt. He couldn't think of anything._

_Then he felt that familiar burning feeling in his soul-_

Ink flinched. No. Don't think about that. Try not to think about that. 

He was sure his soul was scarred.

Ink sighed, and got up. "I need to go. I'm sorry."

Alea looked up. "Why? You normally don't leave this soon."

_I have more au's to create._

"I need to continue watching over the au's." Ink said, smiling nervously.

_Replace what has been lost._

A colourfull portal, and he was gone again.

Alea looked worried. He knew something happend. Gotta tell the gang..

~~~

Nightmare looked up when a portal opened. Regonizing the magic, he did not attack.

Alea walked inside.

The others looked up. "Anything new?" Dust asked, already knowing the answer. Alea shook his head.

"Well... he was very quiet again today." Alea said.

Fresh frowned. "Everytime you say he is silent, a lott more au's are created."

"So what?" Dust asked. Fresh sighed.

"Maybe the au's have something to do with it?"

"Who cares." Rebel had arrived a bit before Alea had. "Did you-know-who hurt Error?" He avoided Ink's name.

"He is right. Maybe try to get information out of him next time." Nightmare said.

Alea sighed. He couldn't help feel guilty..

~~~

_"You are still seeing that skeleton."_

Ink flinched harsly at Fate's voice. He tried to ignore it, and started to sketch an au.

_"He is using you."_

Ink ignored it. He actually saw Alea as a friend.

_"Why would some random skeleton decide to be your friend? He wants something from you."_

Ink sighed. But Alea had never asked anything from him..

_"Open your eyes creator."_

A burning pain came from his soul. Ink bit back a scream. He was used to it.

_"Where does he even go once you go back? His au?"_

Ink hadn't dared to ask that. He sighed. Fate wouldn't leave him alone. He started to sketch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is nothing like the original. I am so so sorry for that.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mage and Horror were sitting at the hide-out. They had just come back from destroying an au. Now they were waiting for the others to return. Mainly Alae.

Ink had created 7 more au's. All of them copies. Suffering au's.

Ink seemed to be creating more and more, and faster too.

A portal opened. They both looked up. Cross, Fresh, Dust, Alae and Razor. Nightmare had stayed back with the destroyer.

"How's Error?" Horror asked. Cross smiled brightly. "He seems to be doing better!"

That gave both of them a smile. They turned their heads to Alae. Already knowing what they would ask, he shook his skull. They both sighed. "Why are you even still going to him? He isn't giving any information."

Maybe not. But he was helping Ink feel better.

"You never know." Alae said instead.

~~~

The moment Mystic had set foot into the au, he had been dragged into the forest. He had no time to see who it was.

First he had thought he was being attacked, until he saw the blue cape dangling from the side.

Blueberry.

"Blue, you can let me go." Mystic said. Blue quickly did.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to risk Papyrus seeing you." Blueberry explained.

Right. Papyrus.

Mystic sighed.

"How is Error? Is he doing any better? Or worse? Is he healing? Did Ink find out?-" Blueberry asked a ton of questions, what really wasn't a surprise. Blue, their newest (secret) ally. The only ones who knew about him were Cross and Fresh, the least violent ones. Blue had been asking a lott about Error.

"He's doing better." Mystic said. Blue let out a sigh of relief. 

"Here." Blue gave him a jar with healing gel. It was for emergencies.

Mystic smiled thankfully as he took it. "Thanks Blue. But you should go before your Papyrus notices you're gone."

Blue looked away, annoyed. Yes, he loved his brother more then anything, but he could he so stupid at times! Blue can't even leave the au!

Well, Error had kinda kidnapped him.. so he understood.

But still!

"Bye Mystic!!!" Blue said, waving, before teleporting back to Snowdin. Mystic made a portal, before he went to the hide-out.

~~~

Ink was acting strange. Dream noticed. He seemed really afraid of Dream for some reason. And he always seemed afraid. The protector thought he didn't notice, but he did. Negative emotions so strong, even the guardian of positivity felt them.

Dream felt worried.

He had noticed a lott more au's were created than normal too...

...

Dream gently knocked on the door, before opening it. "Ink..?"

The skeleton flinched harsly, a forced smile on his face, before looking up. "D-Dream! What a-are you doing h-here?"

"Ink.." Dream said, worried. "Maybe you should take a break..?"

**When will you create another au?!**

Ink flinched again. "I-I'm working on it.."

"Working on a break..?" Dream asked, sounding confused.

**You better not better not take a break!!**

"I-I w-won't." Ink whined, curling up.

Dream looked worried. "Ink..? Are you alright..?"

**CREATE!**

"I-I w-will." Ink shakelly said, before teleporting. Dream froze. "Ink!"

He was so worried.

~~~

Ink was back in the au he always met Alae in. He was breathing heavilly, tears streaming down his face.

**CREATE!**

**Fate is waiting.**

**PROTECT THE AU'S!**

"Ink?"

A nice voice? What? Ink couldn't focus on it, but next he knew a nice healing washed over him, calming him down. When Ink looked up, he saw Alae. His wings were above Ink, giving him that dusty powder that always seemed to calm people down.

"Breathe.." Alae instructed. Ink just did as he said, taking a deep breath. It felt nice.

"There we go.." Alae said. "Do you feel better?"

_No._

Ink silently nodded. He felt horrible.

"Do you need anything..?" Ink shook his head. He needed to go back. There were more au's to make.

"Well, if you're sure..." Alae mumbeld. Ink got up.

"I-I need to go b-back."

Alae looked up. "Why?"

**Lie.**

"I-I need to watch over t-the au's." Ink said. "B-bye.."

A portal, and he left.

...

Alae sighed. He got up, before creating a portal, and walking through it.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is sucpicious.. until he gets an idea to find Error..
> 
> He didn't get what he had been expecting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A chapter? Yep! I'm trying to pick up this story again!

Safe to say, Dream was worried about the creator. Ink just hadn't been himself lately.. he get that he must be stressed, Error escaped after all with no one having a clue where the destroyer was. But...

...

Dream sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loved and adored his best friend, he would trust him with his life if he needed to, Dream just started having his doubts... Error could create, for starters. Those dolls he never saw.. 

...

Dream's face lit up with an idea. The dolls! They're Error's magic! Maybe they could use the magic in the dolls to track him! 

Dream's eyelights turned into stars as he smiled, but those stars disappeared quickly. For some reason, he didn't want to catch the destroyer. Something about it felt.. wrong.. the same wrong as it had felt fighting Nightmare..

When the idea to tell Ink crossed his mind, that.. it felt just as wrong.. why..? He could trust Ink!

...yet something told him not to..

But.. he needed to tell someone.. how was he even going to get into the anti-void? Only Ink could get there!

Should he tell Blueberry? No, he had been.. off.. but then who..?

He could tell Comic.. he had told him about his doubts and the au Error was trapped in...

With a plan in mind, Dream created a portal, and walked through.

* * *

**Undertale, original universe**

"-and for whatever reason I just feel like we shouldn't tell Ink.." Dream finished. Both skeletons sat in Comic's room, door locked, alone. Papyrus was away for training, so no one could acidently hear them talking.

Comic frowned. Ever since finding out Error could create, everyone's trust in the god was starting to collapse. He was no different. "..I kinda understand you.. Ink said Error can't create.."

"But how was Ink supposed to know?"

"Why make assumptions about something you didn't know?"

Dream went silent at that. Comic thought. "Can't Core make a portal to the anti-void?"

"We tried many times. Ink and Error are the only ones who can make a portal there."

...

Comic froze, eyelights going out. Dream tensed. "What?!"

"Wait a second." Comic said. "We all have codes, yeah?"

"Yes?"

"And Core can see those codes?"

"Uh huh?"

"Maybe Core can see who can make a portal the anti-void!"

Dream's eyelights apeared, having turned into stars. "You're a genius Comic!"

Comic chuckled. "Its nothing. Glad I could help."

Dream smiled, getting up. "Thank you so much Comic. I couldn't have done this without you."

Another smile from Comic and he waved. Dream created a portal and left.

* * *

Core's eyes were flashing into all different kinds of numbers as she looked through the codes. Her hands were pushed into the codes, not moving. Dream waited patiently, worry on his face.

It took a couple minutes, before Core pulled out her hands. "Ofcourse.."

Dream looked up, confused. Core looked up and smiled.

"The only other person besides Ink and Error who can make a portal to the anti-void is ofcourse another god.."

Dream blinked. "What? Really?!"

Core nodded happily.

"Who?!"

* * *

**Reapertale**

"So I just need to make a portal the anti-void, and not tell Ink?" Reaper looked confused, holding his scynte tightly in one hand. Dream nodded silently. 

"And you're not gonna tell me why?"

"I can't.. please, you need to trust me.." from the pleading tone in Dream's voice, Reaper could tell he was serious. His eyesockets softend, and he sighed. "Alright.."

His eyesockets got a hopefull gleam. "Really?" 

Reaper smiled, holding out his hand. A portal quickly apeared. "Yes. You go. I'll keep it open."

Dream smiled brightly, a silent thank you, before walking through the portal.

* * *

He was greeted by white. A lott of it. While Dream hated the endless white of the anti-void, he needed to be here. Looking up, he found lots off dolls and blue strings, like he had expected. Dream smiled in relief. Atleast it wasn't for nothing!

But how was he going to reach them..?

...

Summoning his bow and arrow, he shot one arrow at the strings above with perfect aim, cutting right through, one off the dolls falling. Dream smiled. Yes!

He shot a couple more arrows, more off the dolls falling. He left it at 6, not wanting too much to go missing. He left the souls alone. For now. Dream was about to pick up the dolls, when-

**_"You're not Error."_ **

Dream flinched. What..? Where did that voice come from-

**_"Where is Error?"_ **

**_"WHERE IS THAT SKELETON?!"_ **

****Dream felta sharp pain in his chest that somehow felt.. familiar..

Had those voice's always been here? No wonder Error was insane.. Dream couldn't help feel bad-

_**"Guardian."** _

**_"WHERE IS OUR GOD!?"_ **

****Dream looked up. "...do you mean Ink..?"

He had no idea why he was talking to the air. This was just weird. But he was curious. How did these voices know he was a guardian?

**_"No no no-"_ **

**_"WHERE IS ERROR?!"_ **

**_"WHERE IS OUR GOD OF DESTRUCTION?!"_ **

?!

Dream froze completely, going silent as multible voices started to scream at the same time, all screaming the same story.

Only then did he start to notice the red strings that were hiding between the blue ones. The red strings between the dolls-

_The same string he had seen on his own soul before._

Dream was shocked, completely silent, listening to the overwhelming voices of the anti-void, listening to them scream the same story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't make much sence, because I haven't read the other story in so long, and I accidently mixed up this story with another one- so ehh-
> 
> I deleted the part that didn't belong to this story though-
> 
> I think I can start continueing this story again!
> 
> I am sorry, but I really can't look for any grammar errors at the moment-
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Dream and Reaper know now...
> 
> Alae wasn't carefull enough.

Reaper wasn't expecting much. All he thought would happen was just Dream going in, and coming back with a doll. Thats it.

The last thing he had expected was said guardian running through the portal as if his life depended on it, eyelights gone, quickly falling on his hands and knees, shaking and breathing way too deeply to be considerd calm.

"Dream!" Reaper quickly kneeled besides him, about to touch him, when he rememberd, he can't.

Curse being the god of death.

"Hey, hey! Dream!" Reaper tried, wanting him to get back to normal. "Snap out of it!"

"DREAM!"

Another gasp, and Dream looked up, looking Reaper right in his eyes. The taller one looked concerned into the empty sockets.

"Dream? Whats wrong? What happened?"

Dream said the only thing he could say.

"Error is not the bad one here."

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!" Dream screamed out the moment he had landed in the mysterious au. What au was it? Did he know? No. Did he care? Totally not. He just knew Ink would be here. So he had come here.

"INK WHERE ARE YOU-"

Dream stopped. 

Just in time, he saw Ink- who looked exhausted- make a rainbow portal, and leave. Another Sans with wings had stayed behind, who Dream regonized as Mysticaltale Sans or something. He wasn't sure. Dream always mixed the Sanses up.

He watched the mysterious Sans make a portal to.. Medicaltale? What would the Sans do in Medicaltale? Was he hurt? Didn't matter, Dream needed to find Ink as quick as possible! 

This new information.. that surely made a change..

* * *

Nightmare looked up when he heard a portal open, his tenticals going down once he saw Alae. Error was asleep in the bed besides him, and he intended to keep it that way.

Alae looked at the guardian, then god, then looked around the room. His voice was soft when he spoke. "The others left?"

Nightmare nodded. "You normaly don't just make portals to rooms like that.."

Alae apoligized quickly, before reporting to Nightmare what he had come for. "Spotted Ink once again in the au. He seemed to be having a panic attack."

Nightmare frowned. Again? Don't get him wrong, he hated the rainbow idiot more then anything, but Ink seemed to be getting a _lott_ of those..

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He just left as quick as he could.."

Welp. That was helpful. Nightmare sighed. "Thanks, Alae. How about you return home? The others wanted to wait for you for dinner."

Alae didn't bother asking if Nightmare would come. Nightmare was determined to watch over Error, no matter what. 

"Ofcourse, Nightmare. Goodnight. And say hi to Error for me?"

"I will."

"Another portal, and he was gone."

* * *

_"Just think about it.."_

_"Isn't that Sans'es au gone?"_

_"Sure, its still alive."_

_"But the au is always empty. Even when he says he'll go to his world."_

_"Where is he going?"_

_"Open your eyes creator."_

Ink hiccuped silently to himself, closing his eyes tightly as he hugged his paintbrush close. Broomie. The only thing that never hurt him. The one thing he had always had with him, even when trapped in the anti-void.

He would let nothing touch his paintbrush. Or his scarf. No matter what.

_"He's just pretending again, just like everyone else!"_

Ink sobbed once again, hugging the paintbrush closer, curling up as he tried to ignore the screaming voices of Fate..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. problem is, I want to finish this story, I really do!
> 
> I just don't know how to write-
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make it longer next time!
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is... really annoying...
> 
> Dream is trying to talk with Ink. Ink isn't in the best mental state to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really slow with these updates.. I am so sorry for that, I just couldn't find any ideas on how to continue the story.. but I have a plan now!
> 
> ...hopefully-
> 
> Nah, I have an idea.

**Hide out**

"Yeah.. that looks really good." Killer complimented, looking at the wooding carving Razor had made. It was fun really, teaching someone else something he loved to do. And it kinda took their attention away from all the chaos around. 

Razor smiled at the praise. "It doesn't look as good as yours though. I'll be lucky if I ever get that skilled-"

"You both did good, you numbskulls." Dust threw in from over the couch, earning a glare from Killer. Fresh looked up, confused. 

A portal opened, before Data walked into the hide-out, smirking. Behind him, Cross and Horror followed. Mystic looked up from the kitchen. "Back already?" That was quick. 

"Found an empty au." Data shrugged, sitting on the couch. "Just broke the codes, and bam, gone."

"Though it was strange...." Cross frowned. "The au had been full of life last time we checked.."

"Must have been a genocide route." Horror added, walking towards where the kitchen was. "Need any help?"

"No thanks." Mystic smiled. "Me and Mage already figured out dinner-"

"-we would have if you didn't keep using your magic to try and cook!"

"Its more fun this way!"

Horror snorted. "Trust me, without magic is much better cooking. Let me show you-" he and Mystic disappeared into the kitchen.

Cross frowned as he looked around. "Where is Alae?"

Razor shrugged. Dust sighed. "Don't know. He just left-"

As if he knew he had been called, a second portal appeared, the skeleton in question walking into the living room. He smiled softly. "Hi.."

"You were gone for long." Killer frowned, his knife disappearing. Alae sighed. "Spotted Ink in that au... he had been having a panic attack again.."

Dust looked up. "He sure has those often.."

Alae nodded silenty. "Maybe he has some kind of problems...?"

"He's the creator." Razor rolled his eyes, annoyed. "His only problem is that he's an idiot."

Alae was silent as he sat down. "I payed Error a quick visit..!"

"How is he?" The new voice that belonged to Rebel asked, leaning on the couch. When had he gotten here?"

"Error seems much better!" Alae smiled. "Doc is doing a wonderful job."

"He is indeed.."

* * *

"IIIIIIINK!?!!?!?!?" Dream was out of breath as he reached the doodle sphere, taking a second to breathe. God. Way too many portals at once.

The fact there was no positivity for him to fuel on wasn't helping...

Said creator was on the ground, an empty expresion on his face as he doodled away at a piece of paper. From what Dream could see, he saw an Undyne and Asgore. Another au.

Dream frowned. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

Ink flinched harsly at Dream's words, looking up with a shaky smile. "D-Dream! H-hi! Don't you h-have positivity to restore?"

Dream whined. "What positivity? Is that still a thing?"

Ink sighed, going back to painting. "I-I'm working on an au... don't w-worry.."

"Uhm... okay?" Dream was confused. Before he remembered what he had come to say. "INK!!!!!"

Ink yelped at his yell, dropping everything in his hands, covering the place where his ears would be, and closing his eyes on reflex. Dream stopped with whatever he would have said as he saw that.

~~"....are you okay?"~~

**_"Are you doing your job?"_ **

"Yes, I'm creating-"

Dream's frowned, worried. "I ~~didn't ask if you were creating.."~~

**_"Not good enough! Finish more au's NOW!"_ **

Whatever Ink heard must have not been what he said, because Ink flinched, looking ready to cry as he grabbed all of his art supplies. "I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I-I'll finish this au right now and create another one!"

"Ink-"

The artist was already gone. Dream frowned. Had he said something wrong?

Maybe he could tell the other Sanses about Error... but there was no way they would believe him. They would only believe Ink..

...

Dream sighed, frustrated. Now what? Something obviously was wrong with the artist, would he listen to him?

Well... Dream _could_ try his luck with Comic, later...

Afteral...

Error was innocent. And they couldn't hurt him any longer. Someone had to stop it.

Guilt grew in his soul as Dream sighed, trying to create a portal to Heaventale. Oh Error... why did the Dark Sanses never tell them that Error was being forced? They could have figured out something!

~~Or maybe they had already but gave up..~~

...

Dream frowned once his portal didn't open. He tried again. And again. His magic flickered and struggled, before a faint portal opened, and he gasped. Oh god... he needed positivity if he wanted to fix this.

* * *

Ink let out a breath of relief as he _finally_ managed to finish the au he had been working on. Was it a copy? Yes. But he was so unmotivated and _tired_ and he just _couldn't take it anymore-_

_"Make another one."_

Ink closed his eyes painfully, searching for a piece of paper. As he did, his thoughts wandered off to what Fate had said about Alae.

Alae was his friend! He was, right....? He... he had been so nice.... surely Alae was his friend!

More like he hoped...

_"Oh, come on, Inky. He obviously wants something from you, you blind freak. Probably for you to restore his au."_

Ink wanted to break down at the thought, but he didn't, instead stopping his search to wipe his tears away. 

_"You know his world is empty, right? Where does he stay?"_

Ink took a deep breath, just as Alae had showed him, before grabbing a paper, sitting down.

_"Just saying.. what if he's staying in a dangerous au and gets hurt? He does always look sad."_

That made Ink stop.

_"You wouldn't want your friend to be hurt, right?~"_

.......

Ink sat down on the ground. No! He.. he wouldn't follow Alae. He trusted him! If Alae was in danger, he would tell him!

....right...?

Ink frowned. Almost all Sanses _did_ have the trait of keeping secrets... especially from the ones they love.... what... no really, where was Alae staying?

Placing the paper on the ground, Ink summoned Alae's au- which indeed was empty. 

But.. then where did he-

_"CREATE YOU USELESS MISTAKE!"_

Ink yelped in fear, whimpering softly as he grabbed his paper and art supplies again, fadt, starting to sketch quickly. Again, a suffering au. But he couldn't think of anything happy...

Fate was satisfied.

Their plan was working...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for late updates.. I've got a lot to do, such as school, I wrote this chapter during class- QwQ
> 
> I will try to update more often and make longer and better chapters.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!!!
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!!!


End file.
